


Secret relationship

by TheBoyzNew



Series: KyuNyu (QNew) Oneshots [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyzNew/pseuds/TheBoyzNew
Summary: QNew in a secret relationship.( i'm really bad at summaries )
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Series: KyuNyu (QNew) Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940731
Kudos: 23





	Secret relationship

After their latest interaction that left shippers to chaos and suspicion, their company instructed them to lay low and try their best to not interact often infront of cameras. On interviews and shows, they would sit farthest from each other and would be given scripts that wouldn't involve the other as much as possible.

This is caused the couple and the fans to go quiet and impatient.

They wanted to come out as an actual couple, they wanted to tell the world that they are proud and taken, but that would cost them their lifetime work of hardwork.

The Boyz currently just finished promoting Reveal and were now just chilling in their dorm. This was the first time QNew were able to hold each other for a long period of time since the incident. They were lying in bed in each others embrace, cuddling under the sheets, a laptop set up in front of them, playing Disney's Frozen 2.

" Kyu-ah, do you think we'll ever get to go out on dates without having to wear masks and hats?" Chanhee suddenly asked in the middle of the movie.

Changmin was taken a back by this and didn't know how to respond. It was a pain for the both of them these past few weeks as they weren't allowed to interact one bit, even standing next to each other was not allowed. 

He just started caressing the older's hair and kissed his temple. " I don't know when that'll be, but i'll surely make it happen. Once the time is right. We'll tell them." He said trying to reassure the other but wasn't even sure himself.

Chanhee just burried his head on Changmin's neck, tightening his grip on the younger's waist, trying to make every single second with each other count.

Changmin tightened his hold on Chanhee as well, afraid of letting go. 'soon' he thought.

A few days later, an unexpected fan sign was held and they were and they were currently doing fanservice. Again, Changmin and Chanhee were furthest from each other and just tried to keep their smiles on their faces for the fans. Inside, they just wanted to be in each others hold once again.

In the middle of signing albums and posters, a female fan was being extra touchy with New, she asked for a high five, a hand shake and lots more. Changmin was just watching everything from the side with his jaw and fists clenched.

This was one of the reasons why he wanted to tell the world that Chanhee was his. ONLY HIS.

The girl then asked if he would let her kiss him on the cheek.

Oh hell no. Changmin wasn't letting the girl do anything else with HIS boyfriend.

He stood up which caught the attention of everyone inside the hall. Chanhee looked his way and gave him a confused face. Changmin makes his way toward the older , dragging his chair with him. He places it beside Chanhee's and sat there, hugging the older by the side and resting his head on the others shoulder. This caused chaos inside the hall, even worse than before. Fans started squealing and shouting out ;

" GAHHHHHHJJJJJ "

" MY SHIPPPPPPP " 

" QNEW IS REALLLLLLLLL "

" MY SHIP IS SAILINGGGGGGGGG "

Meanwhile, Chanhee was shocked and flustered of the younger's unexpected move.

" Yahh......we aren't suppose to do this in public. " Chanhee scolded.

Changmin didn't say anything nor stopped. Instead, he grabbed the others hand on the table and intertwined their hands. 

The screams just got louder and louder, even the other members were fanboying. Though they were jealous that the two were being so touchy and cheesy, they can't ignore the fact that they missed seeing the two together.

The next thing Changmin did confirmed the fans suspicion . He looked at his lover and kissed his forehead , then his cheek , then his nose. But no , he didn't stop there, he wanted to claim Chanhee his, he wanted to show the world that the pretty boy in front of him is his.

The next thing he did shook the whole The B fanbase ; He kissed Chanhee's lips. This caused the whole hall to erupt in screams that would be mistaken as a disaster from the outside.

When they pulled away, Changmin's wide smile never left his lips while Chanhee was flustered af.

" You know , we're gonna get called to the office later , right? " Chanhee commented. 

" I know. But i don't care, as long as i got my message out. " Changmin smirked. " You're Mine "

Chanhee smiled and hugged the younger , not wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it~~~~


End file.
